1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a working vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of conventional apparatus for controlling a working vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication H7-125553. In this conventional construction, when a steering angle of front wheels measured by a front wheel steering angle sensor exceeds a predetermined angle during a low-speed run, the front wheels are accelerated and a rear wheel lying inwardly of the turn is braked.
With an agricultural tractor which is one example of working vehicles, the engine usually is maintained at high rotating speed to avoid engine stalling during an operation in heavy load conditions. Conversely, the engine is set to a low rotating speed in a non-operating state such as road running. In the conventional example noted above, the front wheels are accelerated and a rear wheel lying inwardly of a turn is braked automatically based on a running speed of the vehicle. This entails an inconvenience that, also during a road run with the engine set to a low rotating speed, the front wheels are accelerated and a rear wheel lying inwardly of a turn is braked automatically when the front wheels are steered in excess of a predetermined angle. When this happens, the engine undergoes an excessive load, which could result in inadvertent engine stalling.